


Élio

by vanessariba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessariba/pseuds/vanessariba
Summary: Após encontrar Harry Potter na câmara secreta, Tom Riddle decide mudar seus planos, será que eles serão benéficos ao nosso herói?Se você não tem problemas com erros de português, cenas de sexo explícito e violência explícita te convido a ler essa história que não tem dia certo para ser concluída ou postada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic estava postada no Spirit, porém houve denúncia na história e ela foi banida, como eu não tinha os primeiros capítulos salvo estou reescrevendo. Não sei quando vou terminar a história e nem quando vou postar... seguir lendo ou ler fica ao seu critério. Beijos de luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive que fazer alguns ajuste de erros da história, desculpe o atraso, mas dessa vez vou tentar postar todos os sábados até conseguir terminar.  
Beijos

De todos os possíveis fins para aquela noite Tom Riddle jamais imaginou que Harry Potter seria capaz de matar o basilisco, o tempo parou quando o basilisco atacou o menino às cegas e este foi capaz de erguer a espada de gryffindor e enfia no céu da boca do basilisco.

Porém, o menino não conseguiu evitar que uma presa se fincasse no seu braço. Tom ainda estava observando como o basilisco caia no chão quando seu olhar foi atraído para Harry que se aproxima do local que ele estava, próximo ao corpo de Ginny.

\- Falta pouco tempo para você e a sua namoradinha morrer Harry Potter - disse vendo como o menino arrancava a presa do basilisco e olhava para ele com olhos tão verdes quanto a maldição da morte e isso fez o seu corpo estremecer.

O menino movimentou os lábios como se fosse responder, mas olhou para Tom como se não o enxergasse e caiu desmaiado no chão.

O pássaro de Dumbledore posou ao lado do corpo desfalecido de Harry Potter e as suas lágrimas correram para o braço ferido do menino antes mesmo que Tom pudesse pensar em impedir.

\- Afaste-se dele, pássaro… - disse apesar de saber que era tarde demais. Ele podia ver um cor voltando rapidamente ao menino, onde antes ele estava pálido, agora era substituído por um rubor vermelho devido ao esforço de matar um basilisco.

Tom apertou a varinha de Harry na mão pensando em lançar um feitiço que poderia deixá-lo incapacitado ou então matá-lo com suas próprias mãos uma vez que a varinha não seria capaz de lançar a maldição da morte no seu dono.

Ele sentir uma sensação familiar, quase como se estivesse bloqueando a sua própria varinha e sua mente se encheu de dúvidas sobre qual seria o melhor curso de ação. Olhou novamente para o menino desfalecido e reparou nas suas feições bonitas.

Se agachou e tomou o seu diário da mão de Ginny dando um olhar de nojo para a garota estúpida. Voltou a olhar para Harry e passou a mão sobre os cabelos do menino.

\- Você me pertence Harry Potter - disse e deixou a varinha do menino no chão próximo a ele, pegou o seu diário, antiga horcrux e cravou o dente nele como era a intenção do menino antes de desmaiar, não queria que os outros soubessem do seu retorno, por enquanto.

Aparatou na entrada da câmera, cortesia de Salazar Slytherin chamou como escadas e subiu rapidamente, quando se viu no banheiro ficou impressionado que os professores não tivessem chegado ainda, dispensou como escadas e saiu. Ao tomar distância do banheiro, passos e conversas chegaram ao seu ouvido, apressou o ritmo, para o sétimo andar, assim que chegou, começou a circular o local solicitando um lugar para esconder um objeto, logo a sala precisa apareceu.

Entrou e começou a procurar pelo diadema, para seu alívio o encontrou rapidamente, sua intenção era criar apenas o diário, mas assim que separou a alma pela terceira vez como coisas definidas sair do controle. Lucius o atualizado atualizado durante todos esses anos, estava óbvio para ele que Lord Voldemort tinha enlouquecido com tantas divisões de alma e foi uma péssima ideia manter os objetos longe de si mesmo. Graças a Salazar, sua contraparte o manteve atualizado sobre a localização das horcrux.

Esperou por um bom tempo, estava quase amanhecendo, era agora ou nunca, saiu da sala e foi em direção ao banheiro do segundo andar, por sorte não encontrou ninguém novamente, quando entrou no banheiro se deparou com uma câmera fechada, abriu a novamente e a selou assim que entrou, quando se viu dentro da câmera aparatou para longe dali, sumindo sem deixar rastros.

Harry acordou em uma cama, e não conseguiu enxergar direito por isso ergueu sua mão em busca dos seus óculos.

\- Aqui Harry - disse Hermione empurrando seus óculos na sua mão.

Depois de colocar no rosto, seu mundo ganhou o foco e ele pode ver que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, suspirou de alívio quando de repente se lembrou do motivo para estar lá. Sua boca se abriu para pergunta a Hermione o que aconteceu quando escutou choros ao fundo. Seu olhar buscou a direção do som e viu toda a família Weasley reunida ao lado de um leito com um cobertor branco em cima de alguém. Não levou muito tempo para entender. Ele não conseguiu salvar Ginny Weasley, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele não pode evitar os soluços que seguiram.

\- Tudo bem Harry - disse Hermione.

Harry passou algum tempo abraçado com Hermione chorando, quando seu corpo exausto encostou na cama e o sono o reivindicou.

Enquanto dormia sonhou com os acontecimentos da câmara, mas no sonho ele pode salvar Ginny e toda a família Weasley o agradecia.

Porém, acordou em realidade uma sombria onde teve que passar horas prestando depoimentos para responsáveis das responsabilidades e inclusive algumas das suas memórias foram retiradas, mesmo com todas essas provas o ministro não acreditou que Voldemort tinha retornado e arquivou a morte como obra de um aluno que o ministério estava tendo dificuldades em identificar.

Ronny foi para casa mais cedo com seus irmãos e Harry não pode conversar com ninguém da família Weasley, ele se sentiu culpado, mas Hermione disse que eles não o culpavam e que apenas precisavam de um tempo para assimilar tudo que aconteceu.

No dia seguinte ele soube que todos os alunos petrificados estavam bem e a escola prestou homenagem a Ginny Weasley no banquete de despedida. 

Uma semana depois Harry estava voltando para Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Pela primeira vez na vida Harry Potter aproveitou as tarefas domésticas que tinha que realizar durante as férias de verão, uma vez que o esforço físico esvaziava sua mente e não permite ter pensamentos desagradáveis sobre o que aconteceu com Ginny.

Depois de voltar para casa, ele não conseguiu manter contato com Ronny, não sabia o que poderia dizer ao amigo por carta. O mesmo não pode ser dito de Hermione, que mandava cartas frequentemente querendo saber todos os aspectos da sua vida.

Ele ficou sabendo pela amiga que a família Weasley viajou para o Egito, um fim de espairecer sobre o ocorrido com Ginny, já que era algo que nunca poderia ser esquecido.

A noite ele dormia e criava várias hipóteses na sua mente do que poderia ter feito melhor para que os acontecimentos na câmara secreta não se tornassem realidade. Talvez se ele não tenha desmaiado ou corrido para um professor Mcgonagall, ao ativar de supor que ele conseguiria lidar com o monstro da câmara. 

Suas reflexões eram auto depreciativas e cada dia ele tinha uma opinião menos favorável sobre si mesmo. Condenava sua imprudência e pensava que como as pessoas sempre o chamavam de herói ele começou a se formar, quando não passou de um garoto que mal poderia se proteger contra seus próprios tios. E Ginny pagou o preço da sua arrogância, o professor Snape estava certo sobre ele afinal.

A fome não o incomodava e ele concluiu todos os deveres de casa, uma vez que cumpria suas tarefas domésticas com muito afinco, terminando cedo e ficando trancado no seu quarto. A família Dursley notando sua mudança de comportamento, o deixavam em paz na maior parte do tempo.

Mas essa monotonia mudou, quando mais tarde Harry ir três corujas no seu quarto. Uma ele reconheceu como sendo sendo de Hogwarts, porque na carta continha o brasão da escola e ele supôs que aquilo era uma carta com sua lista de materiais para seu terceiro ano.

A segunda coruja ele reconheceu como Errol, a coruja da família Weasley e aquilo o preparado com um frio no estômago. A terceira era Edwiges.

Depois de pegar seu correio, ele decidiu abrir o primeiro conteúdo da coruja da família Weasley. 

Ele se deparou com um recorte de jornal onde mostrava uma foto da família Weasley no Egito com uma manchete que anunciava que o funcionário Arthur Weasley tinha ganhado um prêmio e viajou com a família, Harry sorriu melancólico para uma recorte de jornal. E abriu a carta de Ronny.

_ '' Caro Harry, _

_Feliz aniversário! Desculpe não ter me comunicado com você mais cedo. O Egito é incrível. Gui nos levou para ver os túmulos e você não ia acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam nele. Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outros esquisitices. Nem consegui acreditar quando o papai ganhou uma Loteria do Profeta Diário. Setecentos galeões! A maior parte foi gasta nesta viagem, mas eles vão me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo. Espero que essa carta te encontre com saúde._

_Abraços, Ronny. ''_

Diante dessa missiva, ele ficou cabisbaixo de ter esquecido que hoje era o seu aniversário, mas isso não o surpreendeu de qualquer maneira.

Edwiges trazia uma carta e um presente de Hermione. 

Aquilo oferece o seu ânimo, mas não o suficiente para evitar os pesadelos que o perseguiam na hora de dormir.

Depois de todos esses anos vivendo no diário apenas com a visão de Abraxas Malfoy sobre o mundo e logo a de seu filho Lúcio Malfoy, era bom respirar em liberdade. Ele sabia que esse plano de Lucius era altamente arriscado, seu diário poderia ter sido confiscado por Albus Dumbledore ou acabar destruído de alguma forma. Porém, os fatos que Lúcio revelavam a ele, dava cada dia uma visão mais macabra do mundo.

Seus objetivos foram desonrados e sua contraparte enlouqueceu. Ir atrás de um bebê por causa de uma profecia, parecia a ideia mais estúpida do século. É certo que ele quis matar Harry Potter na câmara dos segredos, mas não porque ele acreditaava nessa merda de profecia ou que o menino poderia ser capaz de derrotá-lo. E sim pelo que o garoto representava para o lado da luz.

Andando disfarçado ele mergulhou de cabeça em todas as histórias relacionadas a Harry Potter e o que aconteceu naquela noite em que sua contraparte foi derrotado. E ele chegou à conclusão de que o garoto levava nas veias a poção felix felicis, era surpreendente a sorte do escolhido.

Quando terminou suas pesquisas, seu foco voltou para se estabelecer novamente na guerra bruxa, mas antes de pensar em reatar antigas alianças ele deveria procurar suas horcruxes.

Então depois de cansativos dias de estudos e pesquisas ele aparatou na caverna de cristal, sua atual varinha não o servia tão bem quanto a primeira, mas era eficaz e letal. 

Ele desarmou todas as suas armadilhas, por uma sorte do destino seu contraparte louca o atualizado atualizado sobre a localização das horcrux e as tatuagens, como um plano B caso ele precisasse ser ressuscitado, Tom poderia guiar os Malfoy's para os rituais e os pedaços da alma de Voldemort.

Assim que uma poção secou quando entrou em contato com o sangue de Tom Riddle este recuperou o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin que não parecia certo na sua mão, depois de abrir o medalhou se deparou com a seguinte nota, que ele se identificou rapidamente como inicial do filho mais novo dos Black's.

_'' Eu roubei o Horcrux real e pretendo destruí-lo o mais rápido possível. Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar seu igual, você será mortal mais uma vez ''._

_ RAB _

Isso era mais uma prova de loucura, o quando Voldemort se rebaixou ao confiar o grupo da sua alma aos seus seguidores, que se provaram desleais.

Sabendo que o que restava da família Black estava em Azkaban, essa era sua melhor chance de conseguir encontrar o paradeiro de sua horcrux e confirmar se realmente tinha sido destruído.

Aparatou cerca da prisão não sem antes lançar feitiços sobre si mesmo para evitar ser detectado, enquanto lançava feitiços diagnósticos para descobrir quais proteções a fortaleza se deparou com um cachorro negro e magro andando na sua direção, estranhou pois animais não eram atraídos para a ilha mesmo os escuros. 

-Legilimens- disse apontando a varinha para o animal e ficou surpreso ao se deparar com o herdeiro Black em sua forma animaga.

Usando o imperius em um Sirius Black enfraquecido demais para resistir a sua forte magia, eles aparataram em Grimmauld Place e um elfo imediatamente se materializou na sua frente, que foi imediatamente rendido por Tom.

Depois de olhar na mente do elfo ele o ordenou que trouxesse seu medalhão e lançou um obliviate tanto em Black quanto no elfo, deixando a versão falsa do medalhão para trás ele saiu daquela casa.

Com sua missão anterior bem sucedida ele resolveu aparatar na floresta nos arredores da aldeia de Little Hangleton, onde encontrou a cabana dos Gaunt’s.

Tomando todas as precauções para não ser descoberto, imaginando que Dumbledore colocaria pessoas para vigiar locais onde ele poderia explorar, ficou surpreso com o descuido do diretor, afinal a velhice chegava para todos e Albus se encontrava suave na sua.

Desarmando as armadilhas de sua contraparte ele arrancou uma madeira solta do piso e abriu a caixa com seus pertences, e tocou o anel sem medo uma vez que as maldições não poderiam ser infligidas a ele. Ele deixou um presente desagradável a quem tentasse roubar seus objetos e voltou para o seu esconderijo na posse de dois dos seus horcruxes.

No momento em que aparatou encontrou seu elfo de confiança que foi instruído a cuidar da manutenção da casa mesmo que seu mestre não retornasse. 

E Tom não pode deixar de admirar o elfo, ao ver como ele cuidou da casa e da sua reserva de ouro usando o mínimo possível e esperando seu mestre voltar e fazer uso dele.

-Dryad trouxe a correspondência do mestre com o diretor do Gringotes, o duende Ragnok- disse Dryad estendendo a carta para Tom e se retirando com uma referência, depois de ser dispensado com um gesto de mão do seu mestre.

_ ‘’Marvolo Gaunt _

_ Te espero no horário e dia marcado para a nossa reunião, estou curioso para saber mais detalhes do que aconteceu com você desde a última vez que nós vimos. _

_ Ragnok’’ _

No dia da sua reunião, Tom aparatou na frente do Banco Gringotes com um feitiço de desilusão na sua aparência que afetava somente aos bruxos, assim não seria desfeito quando ele passasse pela porta do Gringotes, pois os duendes o continuariam vendo como ele era.

Foi direto para o balcão e entregou sua missiva para o duende que se assustou assim que o viu e saiu para o escritório principal.

Sem nada para fazer ele se viu olhando ao redor do ambiente e se deparou com a figura de Harry Potter entrando no banco, o menino parecia um pouco abatido, mas mesmo assim era um jovem bonito. Tom se viu analisando o menino e quando esse olhou na sua direção sem sombra de reconhecimento no seu rosto, Tom ficou paralisado com a beleza dos olhos verdes do garoto.

-Ragnok está pronto para vê-lo, me acompanhe por favor- disse o duende quebrando o encanto do momento. 

Saindo de seu estupor Tom Riddle se viu seguindo o duende sem tirar Harry Potter da sua mente.

-Marvolo que bom te ver, sente-se por favor- disse Ragnok gesticulando para a cadeira na frente da sua mesa e ao mesmo tempo fazendo um gesto para que seu funcionário os deixassem sozinhos- Você está bem diferente da última vez que nos vimos.

-Sim, digamos que tive alguns contratempos- disse olhando sério.

-Sim…- disse Ragnok sabendo que Tom não ia falar sobre o assunto, afinal eles se conheciam a muito tempo- A que devo a honra da sua visita?

-Preciso entrar no cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange, quero recuperar um item que me pertence e deixei no cuidado dela.

-Isso pode ser arranjado, uma vez que ela incluiu você como uma das pessoas que poderiam acessar seu cofre pessoal.

-Eu imagino que sim- disse com um sorriso de escárnio. 

O próprio Ragnok acompanhou Tom ao cofre de Bellatrix e o esperou na saída, enquanto Tom recuperava uma de suas horcrux, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff era como ele sempre imaginou. E não foi difícil encontrá-la no meio de tantas coisas, uma vez que podia sentir sua alma.

Depois de seus negócios concluídos em Gringotes Tom decidiu não abusar da sua sorte e voltar para casa.

Saindo da casa dos Dursley, depois do que aconteceu com Guida a irmã do seu tio. Harry ficou instalado em um quarto no Caldeirão Furado e se deparou com o nome de Sirius Black, um partidário de Voldemort que estava foragido. 

Sua recém adquirida liberdade foi refrescante no seu estado de ânimo. Era como voltar a respirar, ele se levantava na hora que quisesse e podia comer o que desejasse. Andava pelo Beco Diagonal e visitava muitas lojas, principalmente sua loja favorita, ‘’Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol’’.

Ele ficou entusiasmado com a Firebolt, mas decidiu não arriscar a compra, afinal ele tinha uma vassoura em excelente estado e nunca perdeu uma partida com sua Nimbus 2000.

Também aproveitou para comprar o seu material do 3º ano, e quando suas férias finalmente chegou ao fim ele estava pronto para embarcar para Hogwarts, o que não tornava a sua jornada mais fácil, mesmo falando com Rony, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceu.

No dia que estava para embarcar no trem, pulso do corpo se arrepiar e a mesma sensação de quando esteve em Gringotes, o que estava sendo observado e avaliado. Como da última vez ele olhou ao redor e ao não conseguir encontrar ninguém que ele reconheceu, subiu no trem sem olhar para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes tarde do que nunca né meu povo? Em consideração as pessoas que liam essa história estou tentando terminar. Se você ainda não desistiu volte ao primeiro capítulo que contém um acontecimento que eu esqueci de acrescentar.  
Beijos

Era incrível como as coisas na vida de Harry Potter tinha uma capacidade de mudar completamente de uma hora para outra.

Em uma hora ele achou que tinha tudo, depois que descobriu que Peter Pettigrew estava vivo e que, na verdade, ele que tinha traído seus pais. Seu padrinho Sirius Black era seu tutor, então ele foi convidado a morar com Sirius e ali o garoto tinha finalmente visualizado um futuro melhor, longe dos Dursley's. Mas quando o professor Lupin se transformou em lobo tudo desmoronou rapidamente. Pettigrew fugiu e o seu padrinho foi capturado e ninguém quis acreditar neles quando eles falaram sobre a inocência de Sirius Black, seu professor Snape insistia para que o beijo do dementador fosse dado imediatamente. Falando com um ódio tão evidente que o menino não sabia o que pensar sobre isso.

Harry se via sem opção, até que Dumbledore conversou com Hermione e ele descobriu que ela estava em posse de um vira-tempo, por isso a garota conseguiu participar de todas as aulas do terceiro ano. Eles conseguiram salvar bicuço e Harry pode fazer o feitiço do patronus, apesar de acreditar que seu pai tinha ele salvado e Sirius dos dementadores na beira do lago, aquilo foi ele mesmo quando voltou no tempo. Com a ajuda de bicuço eles libertaram Sirius e Harry assistiu seu padrinho voar noite afora. Assim Harry e Hermione voltaram correndo para a enfermaria, tomando cuidado para que ninguém pudesse-los vê-los. Quando chegaram, encontraram Dumbledore na porta.

\- Então? - perguntou o diretor baixinho.

\- Conseguimos - disse Harry ofegante - Sirius se foi…

\- Acho que vocês também já se foram, entrem, vou trancá-los…

Harry e Hermione passaram por Dumbledore e foram interceptados por Madame Pomfrey, recebendo seus cuidados sem reclamações, levando em conta o quando a mulher estava de mau humor.

Eles já estavam a um tempo descansando na enfermaria quando ouviram barulhos de brigas e a enfermaria foi invadida por um Snape furioso, logo seguido por Fudge e Dumbledore.

\- Ele deve ter desaparatado, Severus. Devíamos ter solicitado alguém na sala vigiando - disse o ministro de forma apaziguadora.

\- ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU - esbravejou Snape - NÃO SE PODE APARATAR E DESAPARATAR EM HOGWARTS! ISSO TEM DEDO DO POTTER.

\- Severus seja sensato, Harry estava trancado - disse o diretor com um olhar de pena.

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER? - disse o homem se aproximando do menino, fora de si.

\- Professor Controle-se - disse Madame Pomfrey.

\- ELES AJUDARAM SI… BLACK A ESCAPAR, EU SEI…

\- Acalma-se homem a porta da enfermaria estava trancada - disse Fudge zangado.

\- O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER… ELE AJUDOU BLACK A ESCAPAR… EU SEI, FOI ELE.

\- Já chega - disse Dumbledore - Pense no que está dizendo, a porta da enfermaria estava trancada quando chegamos, Severus por favor!

Os dois homens se encararam como se medissem força e Severus recuou e saiu pela porta da enfermaria, enfurecido.

\- Bom, isso foi interessante - disse Ron que tinha acordado com os gritos.

\- Realmente - concordou o ministro - Ele parece desequilibrado.

\- Ele não é desequilibrado - interveio Dumbledore - Somente sofreu uma decepção muito grande.

Depois disso ambos saíram da enfermaria deixando o trio de ouro e Madame Pomfrey para trás.

\- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? - disse Ron, Harry e Hermione caíram na risada olhando para o amigo.

Quando Madame Pomfrey saiu de vista, eles atualizaram Ron sobre os acontecimentos.

Apesar de que todas as suas esperanças de ter uma vida melhor longe dos Dursley, foram esmagadas , Harry estava feliz de ver que o seu padrinho viveria. E que não futuro de alguma forma eles pudessem provar a inocência dele.

Mas de todos os acontecimentos do ano a predição da professora Sibila ainda pesava na sua mente e ele não podia deixar de se sentir preocupado, ela tinha afirmado que Voldemort iria retornar, mais forte do que antes.

Pelo resto do ano o professor Snape parecia com mais ódio dele do que o normal. E o homem não pode deixar de puni-lo sempre que aparecia a oportunidade e a maneira obsessiva como ele o observava era quase como se esperasse que a qualquer momento Harry pudesse tirar seu padrinho do bolso, foi bom que Sirius ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma nota para ele, porque o professor também prestava bastante atenção em Edwiges .

Com o final do ano letivo Harry se viu mais uma vez sentado no trem. Ao chegar na estação a sensação de ser observado era forte como das últimas duas vezes, o menino não conseguiu ver ninguém que reconhecesse, assim se aproximou do carro do seu tio aonde iria para a Privet Drive pela última vez.

Tom se sentia cada vez mais obcecado com o menino que sobreviveu e finalmente entendeu os sentimentos de sua contraparte, mesmo que fosse distinto, ele não podia negar que Harry Potter era uma figura interessante e intrigante.

E olhando para ele na estação de King's Cross viu como ele era uma coisinha atraente e adorável e irradiava uma áurea de inocência e bondade, que Tom nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa.

Com a maioria das suas alianças refeitas e todas as horcrux em sua posse ele pensava calmamente nos próximos passos.

Ele sentiu uma mudança no ar, como se as coisas estivessem indo rápido demais e ele não pudesse desacelerar, com um palpite forte sobre o que estava em jogo, ele começou a estudar todos os livros sobres rituais escuros que podia encontrar.

* * *

**Já alguns dias que o homem observava a serpente e estava cada dia mais convencido de que ela não era igual as outras.**

**Hoje ela estava agindo de uma maneira estranha e ele se sentia curioso sobre o que ela estava fazendo, parecia pronta para dar o bote, quando ele viu um rato grande e gordo se aproximando da árvore onde ambos estavam escondidos, sem imaginar o perigo que corria.**

**O rato parou um pouco como se procurasse por algo ao redor e quando menos esperava a serpente deu o bote se enroscando no pequeno corpo do roedor.**

**O homem sorriu quando o corpo cresceu. E a serpente o olhou de uma maneira presunçosa.**


	4. Bônus

Faltavam horas para a lua cheia e o cheiro do seu companheiro o levou para Hogsmead, ele se afastou o máximo possível dos comércios e andou com um capuz até a Casa dos Gritos e ele olhou com melancolia para o local onde foi o seu primeiro encontro depois que o seu companheiro atingiu uma maturidade sexual.

Suspirou lembrando de quando era mais jovem e cheio de ilusões sobre o amor.

Quando a lua estava em toda sua glória no céu, seu corpo foi transformado suavemente para o que a maioria do mundo bruxo via como uma coisa monstruosa. Entrando na casa ele se deparou com o lobo branco totalmente sem controle, batendo seu corpo pelas paredes da casa, sentindo dor pela transformação e uivando.

Os olhos, cor de âmbar têm os seus e o lobo branco é se aproximando enquanto cheirava o ar, Fenrir também respirou o ar profundo e pode sentir o cheiro doce da lubrificação natural do seu companheiro.

Ele se aproximou do lobo branco e viu quando seu pequeno companheiro o reconheceu, ele lambeu suavemente como pequenas feridas do seu companheiro e o lobo branco começou a ronronar e relaxar aos seus cuidados. Sem pressa ele lambeu a entrada do seu companheiro e o penetrou quando sentir que ele estava pronto.

Seus estavam unidos mesmo depois que o corpo começou a amanhecer, ele viu seu companheiro se transformar em humano e cair ao seu lado exausto e dormir profundamente. E sabendo que não poderia ficar ali muito tempo se quisesse evitar uma briga, Fenrir se passar para se vestir e não pode deixar de se lembrar com arrependimento da primeira vez que eles se viajam.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback estava sendo interrogado no ministério da magia sobre dois jovens trouxas que tinha sido assassinados e ele tinha se declarado culpado de ambas as mortes. Porém, alegou legítima defesa, uma vez que os jovens estavam atacando duas crianças, lobisomens. Na sua fúria ele arremessou os jovens para longe e eles bateram como cabeças com muita força em uma árvore e faleceram de traumatismo craniano.

Todo o seu depoimento foi dado sobre o uso de veritaserum, assim que a maioria presente votou a favor da sua liberdade, o que não foi difícil porque a maioria do Wizengamot era composto de apoiadores do Lorde das trevas e mesmo os que não apoiavam o lorde das trevas, eram puristas de sangue que odiavam os trouxas. Entre os poucos que seguiram defendendo as trouxas, mesmo depois de todas as evidências, estava Lyall Lupin e depois que a votação foi encerrada e Fenrir se viu livre das acusações ele gritou uma coisa que selaria o destino de Greyback por toda sua vida…

'' Vocês lobisomens são o mal sem alma e não merecem nada mais que a morte ''

Greyback olhou para o homem e somente toda a sua força de vontade foi suficiente para não rasgar a garganta de Lupin na frente de todo o Wizengamot, ele cheirou o ar e aquele cheiro não sairia da sua memória.

Ele ficou para do ministério e conseguiu seguir Lupin até em casa , depois que a noite caiu e ele só respirações suaves dentro da casa ele decidiu entrar, seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio e ele não recuperou pensar direito.

Se encaminhou para o que parecia ser o quarto principal da casa e estava pronto para abrir uma porta, quando um cheiro doce e suave chamou sua atenção, ele recebeu de onde estava e foi mais fundo no corredor, assim que abriu a porta ele viu um menino leve na cama, sem poder resistir ele se aproximou mais e sentou na cama pegando o menino adormecido nos braços, todos os seus instintos gritaram que aquele era o seu companheiro, então ele se transformou parcialmente e mordeu o pequeno pescoço descoberto.

O garoto despertou nos seus braços choramingando de dor, então ele lambeu o local da ferida tentando suavizar a dor, puxou o garoto e olhou nos olhos, cor de âmbar. Naquele momento ele soube que não poderia levar seu companheiro e o privar das coisas boas que ele tinha, ele deixou seu companheiro encontrou com um beijo na testa e prometeu que voltaria para buscá-lo.

Não foi surpresa que as bagunças que seguiram seu encontro com seu companheiro ele foi colocado no jornal como um lobisomem perigoso e procurado que infectavam crianças inocentes e como criavam longe dos pais com o objetivo de criar um exército de lobisomens. Depois dessa quantidade de notícias falsas os preconceitos contra a sua condição piorou muito e eles foram caçados e quase extintos, apenas a sua determinação de ter um lugar onde os seus podem estar seguros.

Ao longo dos anos Fenrir nunca deixou de se preocupar com o seu companheiro, ele sempre ia conferir se o garoto estava bem e ele nem pode definir a felicidade que teve quando o garoto entrou em Hogwarts. Quando o garoto completou 21 anos de idade e atingiu a maturidade sexual para um lobisomem, Fenrir achou que esse era o dia mais feliz da sua vida, quando eles finalmente conseguirem ficar juntos, só para acordar no dia seguinte e encontrar seu companheiro cheio de recriminações e escutar que eles nunca ficariam juntos, então ele prometeu nunca deixar o seu companheiro sozinho na lua cheia e desde então suas vidas foram resumidas a isso. Ele via seu companheiro na lua cheia, eles se uniam e ele iam embora antes que este pudesse acordar.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom estava deitado na cama, quando a porta se abre e um menino passa por ela e a fecha em seguida.

Da cama ele observa o corpo curvilíneo somente coberto por uma sunga verde, fazendo contraste com aqueles belos olhos.

O garoto se movimenta lentamente pelo quarto e sobe na cama, ficando muito próximo ao seu corpo.

— Vim ver se Milorde precisava de alguma coisa — disse sapeca com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim, eu preciso, preciso de você — disse rouco e puxou o menino, deitando-o na cama e distribuindo mordidas e lambidas por todo o seu corpo.

Harry tinha um cheiro que o deixava viciado, ele ficou extremamente duro assim que o garoto entrou pela porta e quando ele disse ‘’milorde’’ quase gozou nas calças.

Aquilo era mesmo uma tentação, parou de beija-lo para olhar a bela criatura na sua cama.

O menino estava esparramado na cama totalmente entregue a suas carícias, os olhos pareciam esmeraldas cheias de prazer, o corpo se encontrava parcialmente marcado, os mamilos estavam inchados e a respiração do garoto parecia falha.

Sem poder se segurar mais ele arrancou a sunga do garoto fazendo com que este soltasse um gritinho que por incrível que pareça o excitou.

Colocou a boca no membro do menino e começou a chupá-lo se deliciando com seus gemidos.

Desceu sua língua para a abertura do menino e começou a fazer movimentos circulares ali, sentindo que o corpo do menino tremia.

Levou sua mão ao seu próprio membro e o tirou da calça, parou de chupar o menino para poder penetrá-lo.

Antes que pudesse concluir o que ia fazer ele foi puxado para uma poltrona, em um lugar frio e úmido, apesar de ter uma lareira acessa no local.

Seu corpo não era mais o mesmo, estava pequeno e tinha um pouco de dificuldade para respirar.

Na sua frente tinha um homem gorducho agachado e com a cabeça baixa, em uma demonstração de submissão.

— Assim que eu recuperar meu fiel servo, ele vai para Hogwarts... — demorou um pouco para identificar que aquela voz aguda e fria pertencia a si mesmo — E Harry Potter será praticamente meu, Rabicho — ele odiou o tom possessivo na frase, afinal o garoto era dele também — É a minha decisão final não haverá mais discussão, fique quieto ...acho que ouvi Nagini...

_— Mestre, tem um homem parado na porta, escutando toda a conversa!_ — disse a serpente enquanto subia na poltrona e se enroscava no meu corpo.

_— Rabicho é completamente inútil Nagini, nem para colocar um feitiço de proteção na casa ele serve, se eu não precisasse de tantos cuidados como agora eu o teria matado assim que me deparei com ele_.

_— Eu sei mestre, mas não vou comer ele quando o matar, ele é repugnante!_ — Tom concordava com a serpente, aquele homem era repugnante.

— Nagini disse que tem um trouxa escutando cada palavra que falamos Rabicho, não seja mal educado, convide-o a entrar.

Tom acompanhou quando Rabicho abriu a porta, parado no corredor estava um velho com uma bengala.

Antes que o velho pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tom se viu erguendo a varinha e dizendo palavras fatais que fez com que um relâmpago verde saísse da mesma, derrubando o velho que nunca mais poderia se levantar.

A trezentos quilômetros daquele local, Harry Potter acordava assustado, sentindo uma dor horrível na sua cicatriz.

Fazia um belo dia de verão, Harry se encontrava no chão comendo um bolo que ganhara no seu aniversário, sua cicatriz não doía mais e no dia seguinte, ele ia deixar a Privet Drive,para assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Foi uma surpresa receber a carta de Molly Weasley o convidando. Teve que ameaçar contar para Sirius, para poder receber a autorização do tio Válter, mas tinha válido a pena.

Harry se sentia extremamente excitado, ele achou que já estava bastante feliz somente com a perspectiva de ir a um evento desses enquanto comia seu bolo.

Mas está ali agora era incrível.

Para onde olhava tinha vendedores trazendo bandejas, empurrando carrinhos cheios de extraordinárias mercadorias. As cores verdes da Irlanda e as vermelhas da Bulgária estava para todos os lados, ele nunca tinha estado em um lugar assim, tinha tanta gente e de tantos lugares diferentes, sorrindo, cantando e gritando que ele não sabia para onde olhar.

— Vamos garotos, está na hora — disse o senhor Weasley para a alegria geral.

Todos os Weasley foram para a floresta, seguindo o caminho iluminado por pequenas lanternas.

Atrás deles estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione que não conseguiam parar de sorrir.

Mais à frente estava um gigantesco estádio, parecia a maior coisa que Harry já tinha visto, podia jurar que ali dentro cabia mais de dez catedrais.

— Olha meninos, o estádio tem capacidade para cem mil pessoas —disse o senhor Weasley ao parar em uma entrada, onde tinha funcionários verificando os ingressos.

— Lugares de primeira! — exclamou a bruxa no portão — Suba direto Arthur, o mais alto possível.

Eles acompanharam a multidão que aos poucos iam se dispersando pelas portas que levavam às arquibancadas e continuaram subindo. E finalmente no topo da escada chegaram a um pequeno camarote, onde tinha umas vinte cadeiras.

Ao se sentar Harry, viu que muitos bruxas e bruxos iam ocupando seus lugares no longo campo oval.

O grupo estava tão contente que nem a chegada dos Malfoy alterou o clima.

O ministro que estava no camarote com Harry fez um sinal e tudo começou.

— Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos à final da quadridentíssima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Vamos apresentar... Os mascotes do time búlgaro!

Harry viu mulheres de cabelos louro-prateado, elas começaram a dançar, e se moviam com leveza e os cabelos pareciam ter vida própria, Harry olhou ao redor e os homens pareciam abobalhados, menos Draco Malfoy que olhava para ele com curiosidade.

Assim que a dança acabou as mulheres partiram e vieram gritos indignados de todas as partes do campo, estava claro para Harry que os bruxos apreciavam uma boa dança.

— O que elas são? — disse Rony parecendo que saia de um transe.

— Veelas, são veelas filho — disse o senhor Weasley parecendo tão abobalhado quanto Rony.

— E agora — disse a mesma voz que anunciou os mascotes da Bulgária — por favor, levantem as varinhas bem alto... Para receber os mascotes do time nacional da Irlanda! 

Ele não conseguiu identificar o que era de primeira, parecia pequenos trevos se movimentando no campo e tinha luzes para todos os lados porém depois de um tempo ele pode ver que eram homenzinhos, duende irlandeses, ele ouviu alguém falando.

Não foi grande surpresa para Harry que o time da Irlanda tenha vencido, apesar de que o apanhador da Bulgária, Viktor Krum tenha apanhado o pomo. Afinal o pomo só garantia 150 pontos e a Irlanda já tinha 170. Os Búlgaros só marcaram 10 não tinham como se recuperar, mas mesmo assim foi uma partida e tanto, espetacular na opinião dele.

Eles já estavam um tempo na barraca, Harry estava conversando com Rony animado por um momento e no outro estava no mundo dos sonhos.

Harry acordou sendo sacudido, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo se viu sendo arrastado para fora da barraca.

Assim que saiu para o campo, pode ver o que estava causando tumulto, tinha um grupo de bruxos mascarados se movendo ao longo do campo.

Harry correu em direção a floresta quando tropeçou, tateou o chão procurando os óculos mas não os achou, então ele se levantou e começou a correr com as mãos na frente do rosto com medo de esbarrar em algo. Assim que parou de ouvir os gritos se sentiu mais tranquilo e parou de correr.

— Incarcerous — antes que pudesse desviar Harry sentiu cordas prendendo o seu corpo.

Após o sonho que teve Tom viajou para Albânia e ao seguir pequenas pistas finalmente conseguiu juntar as peças e entender o que estava planejado para Harry Potter. Ele temia pela segurança do garoto, tinha uma sensação tão grande de posse que não podia cogitar que o garoto sofresse a não ser que fosse pela suas mãos.

E o garoto ia sofrer.

Quando estava pronto para aparatar em casa, Dryad aparatou do seu lado.

— Dryad veio entregar uma carta de Lucius, Dryad leu que era urgente e veio entregar ao mestre — disse o elfo estendendo uma carta para ele.

— Você fez muito bem Dryad, pode ir agora.

Ele viu a carta e se perguntou o que Lucius poderia querer, ele começou a ler a missiva a praguejou alto.

Tom transformou uma pedra em uma máscara e aparatou em um campo cheio de barracas, onde bruxos e bruxas tinham vindo para assistir o fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

* * *

**O homenzinho estava exasperado e praguejava sem parar, ele não sabia quem tinha dado autorização para aquele ataque, ao pensar que o menino estava bem no meio do fogo cruzado e podia morrer.**

**Isso era inadmissível, tinha se cercado de um bando de incompetentes e não podia fazer nada a não ser torcer para que ninguém cruzasse o caminho do garoto, ele precisava de Harry Potter vivo.**


End file.
